Star Stickers
by Whenthelovesongsmakesense
Summary: Kurt Hummel is bullied to the extent of self harm. He introverts himself, staying away from everyone. Until a very peculiar boy discovers his secret.


Kurt sat in eighth period, scratching at his arms. They itched like crazy behind the fabric that concealed his well kept secret of a year. He sat by himself in one of the two person desks in the corner of the English classroom. He watched as Mrs. Pike shoved her glasses higher up her nose and read Shakespeare with a jubilant energy. Kids laughed as she changed her voice to fit the old fashioned words.

Kurt just closed his eyes, letting the soft breeze from the windows she always kept open tickle his face. The spring air smelled like flowers and freshly cut grass. It made him forget for a second the whispers in the hallways and the agonizing bullying.

"That's all we have for today class. Remember, summary's are due tomorrow. Don't go on Spark Notes, use something more creative."

Kurt's eyes flickered open and he gathered his stuff, wincing as the books slid against his wrists.

When the bell rang he walked through the hallway quickly, staring at the ground and hoping that he could avoid a push or shove. To his horror his books were slammed to the ground and he was thrown into a locker. His shoulder blades ached and his ears rung, the familiar gnawing urge ebbed at his wrists.

This is why he had so many scars.

Kurt went to collect his books but to his surprise he saw a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Hi! I'm Blaine. I saw those guys shove your books down and I thought I'd help. I'm new here." The kid, Blaine, held out Kurt's books neatly stacked and everything.

"Thank you." Kurt wiped dirt off his jeans before reaching to take his books back. Unfortunately Blaine didn't ignore the fact that his sleeve rode up to reveal dozens of tiny pink scars.

"Oh."

Kurt expected him to run away. He expected him to ignore him for the rest of his existence. To avert his eyes in the hallways, to avoid him like the plague.

Instead Blaine's eyes glazed over. Kurt pulled his sleeve over his wrist, clutching the fabric in his hand.

"Thank you. Welcome to McKinley, see you around." Kurt turned to walk away but Blaine reached forward, grabbing the back of Kurt's jacket.

He turned around slowly, seeing concern in Blaine's eyes.

"I don't really know you that well, but I do know what you're going through."

"What do you mean?"

Kurt's eyes got wide as Blaine pulled up his own sleeve. Several fading scars covered the forearms. He reached out and felt the raised skin with his own fingertips. Blaine didn't move from the touch, just stood there measuring Kurt's expression.

"How long has it been?"

"About a year."

—

Kurt was at his locker, putting books in his locker when he felt the presence of someone.

"Hi, Kurt."

Blaine stood there with a silly grin and his hands behind his back.

"Hi." Kurt gave Blaine a polite smile before going to shut his locker.

"Wait! I have something for you." Blaine put his hands out in front of him. In them was a tiny calender and a couple packages of stickers.

"What's this?" Kurt took them, flipping through the calender until he noticed the purple star sticker on today's date.

"It's a calender. When I told my mom about my cutting we got a calender and put a star everyday I didn't cut. It was kind of childish, but it actually helped."

Kurt didn't know this boy. This boy who had come into his life over the same thing that had nearly ended it. The same thing that has nearly sent him to the hospital. The same thing he hadn't done since their encounter last Thursday.

"Thank you." Kurt couldn't control his actions as he leaned forward and put his arms around Blaine, who just held him for a moment.

For the first time in a year Kurt felt okay again.

—-

"Hello lovely." Blaine bounded forward, kissing Kurt's cheek before holding out his hand.

"Mind if I do the honors today?"

Kurt smiled and handed the package of stickers to Blaine, who pressed a green star on today's date.

"How long has it been?" Kurt cocked his head and started to go through the calender.

"It's been a year." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hands and looked at the fading scars on his arms.

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
